I've finally met the love of my life
by Retrohigh
Summary: Sakuragaoka High is allowing american students to come to the school and Zen jumps at the chance to go. Who knows what kind of things will happen at Japan?
1. The announcement

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own K-On! and I never will_

_Its time for the sequel for The day I met Ritsu and hopefully this story will be a lot better than the prequel._

"Zen...Zen!...ZEN!"

I was interrupted by a loud voice screaming at me *Man and right after my dream was beginning to get interesting.* I opened my eyes and saw my math teacher, Ms. Sour, giving me the evil eye and being the cocky person I am, I smirked and said "Yesssssss Ms. Sour?"

"The board Zen." I looked at the white board and it had the problem 2x + 5y - 8 =? on it "It's eight." *I may be cocky but I am pretty smart...To bad she doesn't realize this.*

"Good but next time don't fall asleep in my class or I'll get the principal involved."

"Whatever." I slunk down in my seat while she just rambled on about our lesson. The intercom clicked, signaling that the principal had a announcement *Probably another student being called down to the office "Sorry for the interruption but Sakuragaoka High School has asked us if we would like to send three of our students of either gender to their school. We have gladly accepted and there are forms in the guidance office if you would like to go. Thank you." the intercom clicked again and than Ms. Sour returned to the lesson.

*Wait, Sakuragaoka high? Isn't that in Japan?* I got excited pretty quickly and almost flew out of my seat *Awesome! I've always wanted to go to Japan!*

I looked at the clock and frowned *But its only ten thirty so it looks like I got to wait until ten thirty six.* I slunk back down in my seat again with the frown still showing.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

The bell for the period end rang and I quickly packed up my stuff and ran out of the room *Oh my god finally!* I pushed though everyone so I could be first in line to sign up. *No way am I missing a chance like this!*

I ran downstairs and turned left towards the guidance office "Where is the form to sign up so a student can go to Sakuragaoka High?" Mrs. Marlet, the main guidance person, looked at me and pointed over to the right wall "Just sign your name there and at lunch we'll announce who is going."

I nodded and signed my name on the form "Thanks Mrs. Marlet." I smiled at her and power walked to my History class so I wouldn't be late.

_Short chapter again I know but I promise not only will the second chapter be longer but I'll also get the girls to make an appearance in there as well._

_That also means that it'll take a little longer to update each chapter so hope you guys and gals can wait!_


	2. And the three students arrrre

**Disclaimers: **_I do not own K-On!, Garfield, or Game Informer and I never will_

My friends and I stood in the lunch line talking about what we usually talk about which ranges from movies to games.

"Hey Zen did you hear about that new FPS coming out? Ya know that one that is being made by Cannon Sam."

Sean, my best friend in the entire world, asked me this question while drooling over a blonde girl who passed by him "Of course I have because it was the top story in the newest Game Informer issue. Oh and would you please shut your mouth before you slobber over the entire floor?"

He chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his head "Sorry about that."

We got our lunches and sat down at the farthest end of the lunch room "So did anyone besides me sign up for the chance to go to Japan?" I asked my friends while I played with my food. It was lasagna so I wasn't eating it, Don't get me wrong I love lasagna almost as much as Garfield does but the school's food is horrendous so I almost never eat it.

"Well because I know you would never survive Japan without me I signed up as well."

I laughed at Sean "Don't try and fool me Sean, even I know you are only going because you just want to look at all the girls of the school." he once again chuckled nervously "Well that too but you still need me to be your wingman as well."

I laughed at him again "Well unlike you I'm not going to look for a girl the day I get there so you're on your own buddy." he frowned and nearly put his face in his food as he began eating it.

Joey, my other best friend, could't resist slamming Sean's face into the lasagna and Sean grinned once he lifted his face from his now personalized lasagna "Joey, you have no idea how big of a mistake you just made." he picked up a cup that had some orange juice left in it and he threw it at Joey's face.

The three of us sat there for a good two minutes before a food fight broke out between us and this continued for another four minutes before the intercom clicked and we stopped.

"Are you all enjoying your lunch? Hopefully you are because this will make you want to stop eating. We put everyone's names who signed up in a hat and randomly drew three students who will be going to Sakuragaoka High. And those three students arrrrre."

The principal took a long pause and a bad sounding drum roll played "Sean Marlet, Holly Harlow, and Zen Buuren."

"Yes!" Sean and I both high-fived each other after we heard our names.

"Tomorrow you three must report to the office at exactly eight o' three or you won't go to Japan."

_Meanwhile at Sakuragaoka High_

Miss Sawako was teaching the lesson until a e-mail popped onto her computer *Ah that must be that American high-school.* "Class tomorrow we shall get three new students from America and I want you all to treat them with respect."

"Who are they?" asked a random girl

"Ummm their names are Sean Marlet, Holly Harlow, And Zen Buuren."

*Oh great we are bringing some gaijins into the school.* a brown haired girl thought as she face-palmed *And just you watch they won't speak a lick of Japanese and even if they can it will be horrible.*

The bell rang and Ritsu, Mio, Yui, Azusa, and Mugi all went to the music room "Ooooooo I can't wait until those American students get here." Yui said as he munched a a cake that Mugi had brought the group.

"Why would you want those gaijins to come here? I mean think about it, their school probably said that they could get a chance to go to Japan and they jumped at the chance because they think they know everything about Japan." Ritsu responded back to Yui who stopped eating her cake "B-B-But Ricchan aren't you curious as to what they look like?"

"Not in the slightest." she sipped some of tea as her familiar teasing grin appeared on her face "Though I think Mio would like all the attention since the two boys will probably be all over her. Isn't that right Mio?"

Mio's face became blood red "S-S-S-Shut up!." Ritsu laughed at her friend and began eating her cake.

_Okay I guess this chapter isn't that longer then the last one but meh it doesn't have to be that long does it?_

_Anyway please R&R people!  
><em>


	3. Look out Japan! Zen is coming your way!

**Disclamier: **_I do not own K-On! and I never will._

Holly, Sean, and I were sitting in the office a little before eight o' three, completely bored out of our minds.

"Am I the only one wondering what kind of class they got us?" Sean said attempting to break the silence between the three of us.

"Well the school isn't that rich but I assume they probably got us first class tickets." Holly flipped some hair away from her face as he responded to Sean "Not that its anything new for me since I've always been first class every time I've flown."

Sean and I looked at each, both trying to hold back from laughing "What are you two idiots snickering about?"

We burst out laughing "Come on Holly everyone knows you've never been on a plane in your life." I said in between laughs

"T-T-Thats not true! I've Totally been on a plane before!"

"Ummm Holly, a amusement ride doesn't count." our laughter became louder after Sean said that.

"Hmph!" she crossed her arms and looked away from us.

*She is such a drama queen.* I thought between chuckles.

"Okay kids its time to go to Japan. Do you have all your stuff?" We all nodded to the principal "Okay now everyone on the bus and it will take you to the airport. Stick together and don't wonder away from the group. I'd rather not have a missing person report on my hands."

We picked up our backpacks and walked outside to the bus "Sit in the front seat so I can keep track of you." Said the bus driver once we got on.

Sean and I sat on the right of the bus while Holly sat on the left "Can you belive it Zen? We actually get to go to Japan!" he said whispering into my ear "Just think of all those sexy Japanese chicks!" he shivered in delight "Just thinking about them makes me shiver."

"What will I ever do with you?" I gave my black-haired friend noogie.

"Be my wingman if I try to pick up any chicks?" Sean smiled and looked at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Well Sean I would be honored but how would you even talk to them if you can't speak any Japanese besides hello? What are you just going to say hello to them over and over?" I pushed some of my blond hair away from my eyes and chuckled at my friend.

_Meanwhile at Sakuragaoka High_

The five girls were in the music and once again enjoying the sweets and tea that Mugi brought.

"Yay! The American Students come today!" Yui exclaimed with delight.

"Well thats not entirely true Yui."

"Hmm? What do you Mio-chan?"

"They aren't coming to the school today because they must learn Japanese first before they even come here. How else would we understand them?"

"They could have a translator."

"Yeah but who would want some random stranger following you around and talking for you?" Mio blushed and looked down at her feet.

"I think Mio would embarrassed if that were to happen to her."

"B-BAKA!" Mio punched Ritsu on the head

"Ow Mio." Ritsu said rubbing her head.

At the airport

A intercom clicked and a lady said "All patrons with tickets to Japan please report to gate three D." It was a little hard to understand but we still got it.

"Come on guys thats our cue." I said to the two beside me.

We got up from our chairs and walked to Gate D, giving the ticket person our tickets and taking our seats on the plane.

The captain lifted the mic to his mouth and said "Fasten your seat belts and sit back and relax."

The plane started moving and I began shaking because of the butterflies in my stomach *What if the people there don't accept us? And how would we speak to them? Are they going to give us a translator and he slash she will speak for us?* so many thoughts were going though my head as the plane went into the air.

Sean wasn't much different than Zen but unlike him Sean was thinking about how he was going to find a cute blonde chick and try to hit on her "Hey Holly you're a girl, mind if I try some of my pick-up lines on you?"

"Sean! How dare you even ask me that!" she promptly slapped him and I just laughed

"Now now you two until this plane lands we shall all be friends here and not harm each other."

"Well tell your perverted friend here not to ask me if he can use his pick-up lines on me." Holly crossed her arms again and looked out the window.

I rolled my eyes and face-palmed "Seriously Sean what will I ever do with you?"

"What?" he said back to me with a cocky tone and shrugged his shoulders.

Meanwhile at an Japan house a husband and wife were getting ready to pick up the three exchange students that they would foster "Did you get the guest room and Takido's old room made and ready for them?" said the husband to his wife "Yes honey." the wife said back

"Good then all we need to do is to go to the airport and pick them up." the husband was almost out the door and in the car before his wife stopped him.

"And remember to talk in English or they'll never understand you."

"I know I know."

They both walked outside and got in their car and drove to the airport.

_Must be a pretty fast plane for them to arrive in one day. Also I'm sure its obvious but see if you can tell who Sean might go for, if you can't see who it is then please turn your computer off and throw it our your window.  
><em>

_Hopefully you're still with me and my OCs Zen, Sean, and Holly didn't scare you off but if you are then we got one more chapter until they meet the five girls._


	4. konnichiha

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own K-On! or southwest airlines and I never will._

The plane touched down on the runway and the captain once again lifted his mic to his face "We here at southwest airlines would like to thank you for traveling by us and we hope you have a splendid day."

We got off the plane once it landed and it was safe to go outside "Remember our foster family should be waiting for us. So keep an eye out for someone holding up a sign with our names or something." I said to the others as I looked for the sign.

"Zen-kun! Sean-kun! Holly-chan! Over here!"

We all looked over to the person who called our names and saw a Japanese couple waving at us "That must be our foster family." I re-adjusted my backpack strap and walked over to them.

"Hello children I am your foster-father Youkio Samaokw. And this is my wife Youkio Manami."

"Hello!" we all said back in unison.

"Wait if you're Japanese then how come you can speak English?" asked Sean who couldn't grasp the knowledge that just because they were from a foreign country doesn't mean they can't speak our language.

"Well even though our native tongue is Japanese that doesn't mean we can't speak English." Said Manami who giggled a bit at Sean's question. "Yeah we had to learn English, which wasn't very hard at all but still. Now please let's all get into the car and you three can un-pack your stuff in your rooms."

We followed them to their car and we all got in "Is it a long drive to your house? We've been sitting for a while and I'd rather stretch my legs." I said getting quite annoyed that I had to sit even more.

"No it's not that far of a drive but once you un-pack everything I'll walk you all to Sakuragaoka High so you know the way there." Samaokw started the car and drove it to our new house

I looked out the window with a slight frown on my face "Whats wrong Zen?" Manami asked me "Hmm? Oh nothing just that I'm going to miss everything I left behind in America."

Sean, wanting to get pay-back for earlier, gave me a noogie and said "Ah come on Zen you can start all over her and become a totally different person with new experiences."

Holly scoffed and pushed some of her red hair away from her eyes "Why would you want to change your personality? It would probably make you look like a totally fool anyway. Not that you need my advice Sean since you're already a huge fool."

"Hey!" Sean said letting me go and giving a pouting face to her

She just giggled "I could be a lot meaner but I'm sure Zen would hound me if I did."

"Damn right he would. Wouldn't you Zen?" he said turning back to me

"Please don't drag me into this."

"No you must choose now. If Holly did say something you thought was wrong to me would hound her? Or would you just say nothing." he said getting a bit to close to my face.

I pushed him away "Like I said don't drag me into this."

Samaokw pulled the car into the driveway of their house "Okay kids we're here."

We got out of the car and I stretched hoping to stop my legs from having a cramping feeling "I do got a question though. How are you going to teach us enough Japanese that we can at least communicate with others if we go to school tomorrow?"

Manami giggled "You just leave us."

We entered the house and Samaokw led us to our rooms "And Zen you'll get our son's old room." I walked inside and noticed that it seemed like a little kid used to own it "D-Did your son die or something?" I asked with a bit of regret

To my surprise he burst out laughing "No no he didn't die. He was just always a kid at heart and he wanted his room filled with everything a little kid would want."

"So where is he now?"

"He manages a company that produces manga."

"Ah thank you." I walked inside and began un-packing my stuff *Where am I going to put this picture of my family?* I looked around and saw no available space "Hey Samaokw!" I said with a slight difficultly but thanks to my quick learning I was able to say his name "Can you come up here for a sec?"

He walked up the stairs "Please call me Sama-san. Now what did you want to ask?"

"Would you mind if I moved your son's things around so I can put this picture down?" I said and held up the picture.

"Actually I was just going to bring up a couple of boxes so you could put his stuff away."

"Oh okay." he smiled and walked downstairs and came back up with three large boxes "Just put everything of us in these and put them outside of your room."

I nodded and began the lengthy task of putting away his posters, toys, Manga, movies, and Etc.

Sean came into my room just as I finished putting away the last of Sama-san and Mana-san's son's stuff "Hey Zen hurry up because Smaa-sun is going to take us to Sak-whatever High."

I chuckled at Sean's inability to say simple Japanese "I'm almost done but its Sama-san. Get it? San not sun, san."

Sean rolled his eyes "Whatever just hurry up." he went downstairs and I was right behind him.

"Okay guys and gal I'll show you the way to Sakuragaoka High and once we return its time for a strict lesson in how to speak Japanese." he opened his door and walked outside, with the three of us close behind.

*Finally I don't have to sit anymore! And boy are my legs hurting.* Samaokw led us to our new school and even pointed out some of the local hot-spots along the way. But alas all good things come to an end and I was quickly back in a chair and being taught Japanese.

_Oh I love it whenever I get a chance to use Sean XD_


	5. Our first day of school

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own K-On! and I never will._

_First I want to say something about all of my OCs. As you can clearly tell my OCs are finally speaking Japanese, or in Sean's case speaking broken Japanese, and so you guys can tell if they are speaking either Japanese or English. I will make all English underlined and just leave Japanese alone.  
><em>

"No no no no no its gomennasai! Not gomansaasi!" Sama-san was yelling at Sean because he couldn't say gomennasai.

*I can tell today is going to be a good day.*

* * *

><p>It was tomorrow morning and Samaokw was trying to make Sean speak proper Japanese. Luckily I didn't have to get an early morning lesson because with my fast learning skills I easily aced the lessons taught by Samaokw and Holly passed her Japanese lessons that Mana-san gave her, which some difficulty mind you but nonetheless it went very smooth for her.<p>

Holly and I were putting our stuff for our first day of school and wanting to practice her Japanese she asked me this in it "Hey Zen-kun?"

"Yes?" I answered back in Japanese as well.

"Promise me you'll keep Sean from getting picked on by the students at Sakuragaoka."

I was a bit surprised at Holly's sudden concern for Sean "Well sure Holly but whats with the sudden change of heart? You were pissed at him the entire way over here."

"Well I guess it's just my motherly side coming to me."

I chuckled and said "Your motherly side?"

She scowled at me "You know what I mean you idiot! Anyway its my motherly side because as you can clearly tell, Sean isn't doing so hot in learning how to speak Japanese. And I'd hate to see him get picked on because of it."

"Like I said I will Holly but knowing Sean he sometimes needs a little beating here and there before he can get the message."

Holly sighed "Thanks Zen." she said back in English.

* * *

><p>We walked together to Sakuragaoka and Sean was groaning in pain because of a bump on his forehead <span>"You shouldn't have called that girl sexy in the first place."<span> I said to my friend.

"How should I know she would understand what I meant? I mean I spoke it in English so wouldn't that make it so she wouldn't understand?"

"True but because you said it with a perverted smile I'm sure she picked it up quickly." Holly said, giggling

* * *

><p>We arrived at and entered the gate and looked at the school *Wow this is pretty big.* we all thought.<p>

Upon entering the school we were greeted by the principal "Hello students!" The principal didn't look much different from the one at our old high school besides that fact that this principal was bald and ours had a buzz cut. "Come I will show you to your class."

He turned around and led us to class three two "They are expecting you now so when the teacher, miss Sawako, asks you to say your names just bow and do so." the principal and pushed us in the door.

Everyone in the class began staring at us "Oh you must be the new foreign exchange students." she too pushed us but this time to the front of the class "Class, these are our new students who will now introduce themselves by last name."

Because my last name started with a b I was to go first "Hello everyone, My name is Buuren Zen."

Holly was second "My name is Harlow Holly."

And finally Sean was up "And mine is Sean Marlet." The class, including me and Holly, started to laugh at Sean because he had said it in English. This made Sean's face light up and he looked down at his feet.

"Excuse my friend here as he isn't exactly the best in learning a different language other than English. His name is Sean Marlet."

"T-Thanks Zen." he said in a whisper to me.

"No problem bud." I answered back.

"Good!" Miss Sawako said still getting over the giggles "And my name is Miss Sawa-ch- er I mean Miss Sawako. Just find a seat that's empty and sit down."

We nodded and all found seats *Poor Sean...He isn't going to have a very fun time here is he?* I sighed and looked around the spot were I was sitting *I assume this is an all girls school seeing as I see no other guys besides me and Sean.* I looked to my right and saw someone I recognized *N-N-N-N-N-No way can that be the girl from my dream!* I carefully studied her but taking care to make sure she didn't see me doing so *Yellow hair-band, Amber eyes, Brown hair that's slicked back, I-I-I-It is her!* my jaw dropped in surprise but I quickly shut it before anyone noticed.

Little did I know she actually did see me staring at her *Figures that a pervert would sit next to me.* she silently sighed *Just ignore him Ritsu and everything will be fine.*

* * *

><p>Miss Sawako just finished today's lesson before the bell rang "Goodbye everyone! Oh I need Holly, Sean, and Zen to stay here."<p>

Some of the girls giggled as they all piled out of the class room. I was the first up to her desk and then Holly and Sean came up to "You wanted to see us Miss Sawako?"

"Is it something bad?" Asked Sean still mixing English words with Japanese words

"No no it's not bad I just merely want to ask how your first day was. Could you understand me alright? I sure your foster parents taught you Japanese but I wanna make sure just incase."

"Well I had some trouble but other than that I understood you." I responded

"I'm the same as Zen." Holly said

Sean just looked away and quietly said "No."

"I'm sorry what was that Sean?"

he sighed and looked at her "I didn't understand a thing you were saying."

Miss Sawako just stared at him because he had said that in English.

"He didn't understand a thing you said."

"Ah thank you Zen. Well Sean if you need anymore help with learning our language I have a friend who is an excellent tutor and I'm sure she would love to help you."

I repeated what she said to Sean in English "Well if that's the case I wouldn't mind having her as a tutor." Sean said to her

*Man I feel like translator for Sean right now.* I repeated what he said to Sawako

"Great! I give her a call tomorrow and ask when she can tutor you." we all bowed to her and walked outside of the class room.

"Sean you should be glad I was there to bail you out or you would have been at a stand still with Miss Sawako."

"I could helped too you know." Holly protested.

"Yeah but I beat ya to it."

"Idiot." Sean looked away from us, put his hands in his pockets and walked away.

*Why did he even sign up to come here if he knew he would have problems in learning a second language?*

I sighed and looked at Holly with a worried look and she returned the look to me "Think this tutor will help?"

"I hope so."


	6. The gaijins gain a bit of reputation

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own K-On! and I never will._

In the music room the five girls were cleaning the closet out again because Yui kept storing more of her stuffed animals and whatnot in there.

"We've said it before and we'll say it again. The club closet isn't your personal garage Yui." Mio said as she pulled out that ugly frog that Yui once put outside the door "And didn't we tell you to throw this away."

Yui chuckled nervously "Sorry guys."

"Speaking of saying something again, what do you guys think of the new students?" asked Mugi who was cleaning the sink with the sponge she bought from the home improvement store.

"That blonde hair guy."

"You mean Zen?" Yui said interrupting Ritsu.

"Whatever, his jaw dropped open once he looked at me." Ritsu sighed "Why did this accursed school decide to let guys come here if all of them are just giant perverts."

"I know how you feel." Mio's face blushed "That Sean guy gave me a very perverted smile while I was going to school this morning." Mio grinned "And I hit him just like I would hit you Ritsu." She said trying her hand at teasing Ritsu.

Ritsu just giggled "Come on Mio, even I know you probably liked it when he called you sexy."

*I-I-It backfired!* "B-Baka!." she punched Ritsu on her forehead again

"Dangerous-queen." she said as she rubbed her forehead.

"That Holly girl seemed to be a respectful person." Yui said in trying to lighten the mood between Ritsu and Mio.

"Yeah but that's because she is the only girl who came and unless she is a lesbian I'm sure she isn't a pervert." Ritsu said in response.

* * *

><p>I was over at the at the club applications, browsing for any sought of club that I would be interested in joining *Not a big fan of the occult, never was good at sports, hate tennis, hate karate even more.* A flyer advertising something about a light music club immediately caught my eye *Hmmm, well I am pretty good at singing.* I looked at the flyer for ten seconds before I decided against joining it *I'm pretty sure they already have a singer anyway.*<p>

"Hey Zen can I speak to you?" I turned around to see Sean right behind me.

"Yeah sure."

His lip quivered and he dropped to his knees and grabbed hold of my left leg "Please please please please teach me Japanese! I could never learn from a tutor or from Sama-san!."

"Would you please get up Sean? Your making a scene."

"S-Sorry but please teach me!"

I sighed and feeling concern for my friend I asked him "Are you sure you'll commit to this and actually try to learn Japanese?"

Sean nodded rapidly "Yes yes I promise! I don't wanna be the laughing-stock of the entire school!"

I was also getting quite annoyed at how he kept screaming at me "Okay okay I will but please stop screaming before you attract any un-wanted attention."

"Oh thank you so much Zen!"

I gave him the evil eye "What did I just say?"

he chuckled "Sorry."

"Okay after everyone has gone to bed I want you to meet me in my room and I'll get you to finally learn Japanese."

Sean looked at the club applications and like me the light music club flyer caught his eye "Hey look at this, it says they are recruiting new members for this music club. We should see if Holly would want to join with us."

"Well that would be great Sean but what would we all play?"

"Well I play a mean bass, you can sing like a pro, and Holly...well I'm not sure if she can play an instrument."

"Excuse me? I can play the saxophone with amazing skill." Holly said as she approached us "Ya know you really should learn to keep quiet Sean. I found you guys by just following your constant screaming."

"Well then that settles it. We are going to join the light music club!" before Holly or I could protest Sean's decision we were being pulled towards the guidance office.

* * *

><p>"We would like three club applications to the light music club please." Sean asked the main guidance woman.<p>

"Sean let me do the talking because you just said that in English again. He asked if we could have three club applications the light music club."

She looked at us and handed us each an application form "Just fill out the club name, your name, and what class you are in."

We bowed and sat down in some of the chairs that were in the guidance office while we filled out the application form.

* * *

><p>Everyone had come to bed and I soon heard a faint knock at my door *there's Sean.* I got off my bed and silently opened the door <span>"Come on in and we'll start cramming Japanese into your head."<span>

We both sat on my bed and I began my very hard lessons on teaching Sean Japanese by making him say the words, write down the words, and say the words, while writing the words.

We both were getting pretty tired and I could feel sleep wanting to shut my eyes "And then you say...say...say." we both fell asleep on my bed.


	7. The light music club gets new members

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own K-On! or any song by The Who and I never will_

_But Zen what if they find out?_

_They won't my sweet angel_

I was having a dream about that girl I had a dream about in my math class. Her and I were kissing and holding each.

I opened my eyes and screamed in terror as I realized who I was kissing and holding.

"S-S-S-Sean! Why didn't you wake me up!"

Sean laughed "Well I'll admit I too was scared after I saw you kissing my cheek and calling me your sweet angel. But if I did wake you up I would have nothing to tease you about." it took Sean a while to realize he just said all of that in Japanese "D-Did I just?"

"That you have my young grasshopper."I said pulling on a long air beard

"Yes! Oh but would you mind letting me go? Or do you enjoying holding me like this?"

I looked at my arms and they were wrapped around his waist "Why should you stop? You guys look so cute together."

We both turned our heads to the door and Holly was standing in the doorway, her hair all a mess "Haha very funny Holly." I let go of Sean and got up off the bed "Hey why don't you show what we accomplished last night."

"Very pleasure Zen."Sean looked at Holly "So Holly is that your new hairstyle or does your hair always look like a mess in the morning?"

I expected Holly to get mad at Sean again but instead she smiled at the two of us "Nice going Zen." she went downstairs "Did she not realize what I said to her?"

I chuckled "You have a lot to learn about Holly Sean."we too traveled downstairs and were immediately greeted by the smell of cooking bacon *Oi! I haven't smelled that delicious greasy smell of bacon in a long time!*

"Glad to see you three are finally up." Samaokw chuckled "I remember that Takido would always be up before us and already getting ready to go to school. He always was quite the energetic one."

"Who is cooking the bacon?"I asked not being able to wait until I could begin to devour any.

"Your mother." Manami turned to us "I wouldn't say its my specialty but I do love to make anything with bacon in it."

I looked at Sean and chuckled "Ya know you can stop speaking in English now."

Samaokw and Manami both got a confused look on their faces "But then Sean couldn't understand us."I chuckled again at Manami's concern.

"Show them Sean."

"I could understand you perfectly Sama-san and Mana-san."

Their eyes widened in surprise "How did you learn to speak Japanese so quick and sudden?"

"Zen taught me." he looked towards me "Thanks Zen."

I smiled at my friend "Finally now we can stop speaking English! I swear its hard to not mix Japanese with English." Sama-san said speaking for both him and his wife.

Sawako was teaching something about the history of Japan but Ritsu couldn't pay attention because she was in to deep of thought *Why? Why did those stupid gaijins have to join our club? They should be glad that Yui was with me when I got their applications or I would of never let them join.* she looked first at me and then at Sean *They probably joined only because they saw that there were five girls in the club and they wanted to try and flirt with us.* she looked over at Holly *And her, well while I don't think she is a lesbian I think she is just joining because her friends joined as well and she didn't want to get left behind.*

*Why did I let Sean drag me into this?* I thought as I listened to Sawako ramble on about the history of Japan *Yes I do sing quite well but shouldn't a music club already have a singer? Or in his case a bassist.*

The bell rang and I looked at my friends and they returned the look "You all ready?"I mouthed to them. They nodded their heads and we got up from our seats and proceed to the music room.

"So now we get to meet the Americans?" asked Yui with a bit of caution

"Yes Yui now we get to meet them because they should be coming rrrrright abbbout." Mio was stopped mid sentence as the door opened and we entered the room "Now."

Yui ran up to us and wrapped her arms around the three of us *Damn does this girl got some long arms to hug all three of us.* I thought "Yay! Look Ricchan the Americans are here!"

Ritsu crossed her arms "Be careful Yui. The two guys could try and rape you." this comment made Yui back away from us and run behind Mio

"Rape her? Excuse me but my friends aren't rapist by any means ." Holly said because she got pissed that Ritsu even called us that.

"Oh and I bet you're their sex slave huh?" Ritsu said putting on a mocking face and voice

Holly face seethed with anger "Come on guys we obviously aren't welcome here." she was just about to pull us out the door when Mugi yelled out "Wait!"

We turned our heads towards her "Tea?" she said holding up a tea set.

"Mugi!" Ritsu's eyes widened after Mugi held up the tea set "What?"

* * *

><p>I sipped some of the tea that was in front of me "Ya know, not all guys are perverts." I said to the brown-haired girl in front of me.<p>

she looked at me momentarily "Whatever pervert."

I rolled my eyes and turned my attention to the raven-haired girl beside me "You should already know our names but we don't know yours. So is it okay with you guys if we learn your names?"

"No its no problem at all. My name is Akiyama Mio."

"Kotobuki Tsumugi." said the blonde haired girl

"Hirasawa Yui!"

"Nakano Azusa

I turned to look at the brown-haired girl who kept calling Sean and I perverts "And you are?"

"Why should I tell you? So you can stalk me?"

"Well your friends here didn't seem to mind telling us their names. So you shouldn't have much difficultly in doing so as well."

She looked at me "I'm only doing this because everyone else said their names but if I ever catch you stalking me you're going to have hell to pay." she sighed "Tainaka Ritsu."

"So what instruments do you guys play?" asked Mio

"Well I play a mean bass, Zen here can sing like a pro, and Holly can play the saxophone with amazing skill."

Mio face lit up when Sean said he can play a mean bass "Can you play something for us right now?"

"Yeah but from the looks of it you have a left handed bass and I need a right handed."

Mio went from smiling to frowning "Oh sorry I asked."

Sean laughed "Though I can still play since I'm ambidextrous." he got up off his chair and picked up Mio's bass "Any requests?"

"Play something from The Real Me from The Who!"

"Oh a toughie, I like that." before he started to play the song he fine-tuned her bass a little "Okay and so I can show you Zen's singing ability don't you think he should join me as well?"

Mio was to caught up in wanting Sean to play something her bass that she nodded her head without knowing what she was nodding for.

"Well Zen let's not keep them waiting."

"Do I really have to do this?"

"Yes, yes you do."

I sighed and grabbed a mic that was sitting in a mic stand "You're lucky I love this song Sean or I would never be able to sing it."

Sean began playing the bass to The Real Me and I waited until it was my cue to begin singing.

_I went back to the doctor_  
><em>To get another shrink.<em>  
><em>I sit and tell him about my weekend,<em>  
><em>But he never betrays what he thinks.<em>

_Can you see the real me, doctor?_

_I went back to my mother_  
><em>I said, "I'm crazy ma, help me."<em>  
><em>She said, "I know how it feels son,<em>  
><em>'Cause it runs in the family."<em>

_Can you see the real me, mother?_

_The cracks between the paving stones_  
><em>Look like rivers of flowing veins.<em>  
><em>Strange people who know me<em>  
><em>Peeping from behind every window pane.<em>  
><em>The girl I used to love<em>  
><em>Lives in this yellow house.<em>  
><em>Yesterday she passed me by,<em>  
><em>She doesn't want to know me now.<em>

_Can you see the real me, can you?_

_I ended up with the preacher,_  
><em>Full of lies and hate,<em>  
><em>I seemed to scare him a little<em>  
><em>So he showed me to the golden gate.<em>

_Can you see the real me preacher?_  
><em>Can you see the real me doctor?<em>  
><em>Can you see the real me mother?<em>  
><em>Can you see the real me?<em>

We finished the song and everyone but Ritsu started clapping *Its going to take a lot for us to gain her respect isn't it?*

"That was amazing!" Mio ran up to her bass and took it from Sean's hands "And to think my bass played something like that!" she hugged the bass and Ritsu grinned again.

"Well don't you two make a cute couple." Mio blushed and quickly put her bass down "S-Shut up!"

_Sorry if you notice any grammar mistakes in here but my spell/grammar checker is crapping out on me right now and not letting me use it._


	8. I'll show you that practice can be fun

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own K-On! and I never will._

"So is this what you guys always do in here? Just eat sweets and drink tea? Do you never practice?" I knew I was being a hypocrite by doing the same thing but I asked anyway because I didn't see anything that would signal if that were going to practice."

Azusa sighed "Yes this is mainly what we do. I try to get the others to pr-."

She was stopped mid sentence as Ritsu shoved a cake into her mouth "Don't tell them what we do here."

*And once again she criticize us.* I was about to ask Azusa to finish but I discovered that she was to engulfed in eating the cake that was in her mouth *Talk about hypocrite.*

Holly stared at Ritsu and I could sense, just by looking at her facial expression, that she was about to explode on Ritsu "Holly can I speak to you for a moment?" she just rose up from her chair and followed me outside "Calm down."

"Calm down! Calm down! Zen, she keeps criticizing us and calling you and Sean perverts! And you want me to calm down!"

"Yes I know that but I'm not letting her get inside my head and making me act just like you are now."

Holly clenched her hands into fists "You want to protect that bitch when she is doing this?"

"I'm not protecting her. I'm merely trying to calm you down." I was quickly punched in the stomach by Holly, making me kneel over in pain "W-Why did you do that?"

"Do you think I'm stupid! Don't tell me you're not protecting that bitch and that your just trying to calm me down!"

I got back up but I had to pull myself up with the doorknob to even stand up "Holly, look I hate her saying that kind of things to us as well but like I said I'm not letting her get in my head. You must do the same and just deal with it."

Holly stared at me with an angry face "Fine. But if she says anything else I don't care what you say or do. I will wreck that bitch."

I sighed in relief and opened the door. After doing so the rest of the club fell to the floor in front of the door because they had listened to our conversation "What are you guys doing?"

"Uhhhhh nothing?" Sean said giving me his trade-marked cocky smile

I facepalmed and shook my head at him "And I assume you were translating for them?"

"I was doing no such thing!"

"Your face says otherwise." It was true, his face was lit up like a Christmas tree

"So what if I was? I left out everything bad that Holly said about Ritsu."

"Wasn't that pretty much everything?" I chuckled and pulled him and the girls off the floor though I picked Ritsu up first. Don't really know why I picked her up first, I just felt like that was the right thing to do.

* * *

><p>We went back drinking tea and eating our sweets but I kept a close eye on Holly and Ritsu, making sure they didn't explode.<p>

"So before I was interrupted by someone." you probably expected me to look at Ritsu but I didn't because I knew I would probably piss her off more. "You were saying something Azusa?"

*H-He didn't look at me when he said someone? But I was the one who shoved the cake in Azusa's mouth so shouldn't have looked at me?*

"Well I try to get the other girls to practice but either way we wind up eating."

"I see." I turned to Mio "Do you have any songs written?"

She blushed "N-No!"

Ritsu laughed and reached into Mio's bag, pulling out a couple of their songs "Here."

I took the paper from her hands "They are new but they're songs nonetheless."

Reading over them I smiled and stood up "I'll show you why Azusa is right and you should practice." I walked over to the mic and took it out of the stand again "But it just wouldn't sound right without a bassist, a guitarist, a drummer, and a keyboardist."

Yui was the first one up and grabbed her guitar "Hear that Gita! We get to have a pro singer play one of our songs!"

I blushed slightly at the comment "I'm not that good of a singer."

Mugi quickly joined Yui and me as well and ran over to her keyboard

Mio was about to get up and use her bass but she stopped herself "I-I'll sit this one out."

"Then I'll take over your bass." Sean got up from his chair and took Mio's bass from its stand

"Come on Ricchan, don't you want Zen-kun to sing fuwa fuwa time?"

*Zen-kun? Wow she warms up pretty quickly to complete strangers.*

Ritsu looked at her two friends that were standing with their instruments "Why not."

She walked over to her drums and sat down "Guess we'll see just how well Zen sings a song he's never heard before."

"You'll be surprised at my skills Ritsu." I took one more look at the lyrics before I held out the paper to Mio.

"One two! One two three four!"

Everyone began playing their part and I waited for my cue to start singing.

_When I look at you my heart always goes thump thump_  
><em>Like a marshmallow my swaying feelings are light and fluffy<em>  
><em>Even though I'm continuously looking at your diligent profile<em>  
><em>You don't notice<em>  
><em>Even if it's just a dream I can close the distance between the two of us<em>

_O God please_  
><em>Give me Dream Time just between the two of us<em>  
><em>Holding my favorite bunny I go to sleep again tonight<em>

_Light and fluffy time, Light and fluffy time, Light and fluffy time_

_Impulsively my heart throbs painfully again today_  
><em>Reading too much into your dry smile I Overheat!<em>  
><em>Someday your serious face that I witnessed before<em>  
><em>Will come floating along even if I close me eyes<em>  
><em>Because it's okay in a dream I want Sweet time between just the two of us<em>

_O God why_  
><em>Is it painful to fall head over heels in love during Dream night<em>  
><em>If I take out my precious teddy bear I wonder if I will be fine tonight?<em>

_If I show a little courage_  
><em>And talk naturally<em>  
><em>I wonder if anything will change<em>  
><em>I feel like that but…<em>

_(But that's the hardest part_  
><em>How do I find a chance to talk<em>  
><em>Y'know by the time I think about what to say it's completely unnatural<em>  
><em>Oh geez, no! Time to sleep, sleep, sleep~!)<em>

_O God please_  
><em>Just this once please give me Miracle time<em>  
><em>If I could say it smoothly, afterward…something or another will change<em>

_Light and fluffy time, Light and fluffy time, Light and fluffy time_

The entire time I was singing the song I could hear both Sean and Ritsu laughing at me because I was singing such a girly song. And after we stopped I asked them "Did you enjoy yourselves at my expense?" this made them laugh even harder and even the others joined in the laughing.

*If you can beat'em join'em.* I thought as I began laughing too.

*Wow, Zen can sing with amazing skill. He even sung one of our songs even when he only looked over it twice.* Ritsu blushed after she thought that but quickly shook her head and made the blush go away.

_Finally we start to see some actually romance between Ritsu and Zen! Even if it was just Ritsu blushing because she thought of him in such a way._

_Don't worry in the next chapter I promise to put a bit more RitsuxZen in there. That and I'll start putting some MugixSean in there for good measure.  
><em>


	9. The cafe

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own K-On! and I never will__  
><em>

_Me alegra que lo como gambacho y RitsuxPianoxobsession!_

* * *

><p><em>Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!<em>

I groaned as I heard my alarm clock go off *Blasted thing. Why must you be so loud?" I pressed the snooze button and was relieved that I could enjoy another five minutes of precious sleep.

_Zen-kun?_

_Yes my sweet angel?_

_Tell me you love me._

_I love you and you only._

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep_!

Once more I groaned about hearing the alarm clock go off "Would you shut that damn thing off Zen! I'm trying to get some sleep here!" Sean yelled at me while he was still sleeping in his room.

Doing what Sean said I sat up on my bed *Why do I keep dreaming about Ritsu? Yeah I dreamt about her in math too but until now I had no idea who she was or how I knew who she was.*

Ritsu had the same dream as Zen and she was also sitting up in her bed and thinking about it *Again I get that weird dream about Zen...If only I knew why I keep dreaming it.* she didn't realize that she was blushing and she went downstairs with the blush.

"Uh sis?" said Satoshi when he saw his sister's blush

"What?"

"Why are you blushing?"

"I'm not bl-" she looked in a mirror and stumbled back after she saw her reflection.

Satoshi laughed and went back to eating his breakfast.

I got off my bed and got dressed *I don't even know why I'm getting dressed today since it's a Saturday and I can goof off." something dropped out of pants pocket *Hmm? Whats this?* I picked it up *Oh right the girls gave us their numbers so we could stay in touch with them.* I chuckled silently once I saw Ritsu's name on the paper as well *Man it was funny how we finally got Ritsu to give us her number.*

_Flashback_

_"That was amazing Zen! How did you learn to sing like that?" Mio asked me after everyone was done laughing_

_"My mother was a singer back in the eighties so I guess I just got it from her."_

_Yui ran up to me and engulfed me in a hug "Now if me or Mio-chan are ever sick you can sing the songs for us Zen-kun!"_

_*Man I'm still amazed at how she can warm up to complete strangers so quickly.*_

_"You were pretty good too Sean." Mugi said, looking over at him_

_"Yeah well ya know." he blushed slightly and rubbed the back of his head_

_"Well since I'm sure you three are official members." Mio looked at Ritsu which made Ritsu cross her arms and look away "We might as well give you our cell phone numbers so we can all keep in touch."_

_"I guess that seems fair." I put the mic back in its stand and reached for my phone but I realized that Yui was still hugging me and blocking the path to my pocket "Uh Yui?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Could you let me go so I can get into my pocket?"_

_She giggled and let me go "Sure Ze-kun."_

_*Wait, so now I'm Ze-kun? Whatever happened to Zen-kun?"_

_I took out my phone and pushed the new contact button._

_Everyone besides Ritsu had given us their cell phone numbers by now "Well Ritsu-san you are the only one who hasn't given us your phone number."_

_"And if I do give it to you I'll just get stalked." _

_Holly looked at me and I sighed and nodded "Thank you."_

_She grinned evilly at Ritsu and grabbed her in a head-lock "What was that about stalking you?"_

_Everyone chuckled upon seeing Ritsu being put in a head-lock "Zen and Sean would st-"_

_"Wrong answer." Holly tightened her grip around Ritsu's head_

_"Ow ow ow! Okay okay! I'll give you my number."_

_Holly let go of Ritsu and her grin grew bigger "I knew you would see it my way sooner or later."_

_All of us besides Ritsu burst out laughing, Mio especially._

_flashback end_

I pulled out my phone and texted the four girls with Do you guys wanna get some breakfast at a café or something? I pushed the send button and about five minutes later my phone rang and it was Mugi texting me back _**Sure! I've always wanted to go to a café!**_

Yui was the next to text me back **_Ze-kun inviting me to a café? Sure!_**

And then Mio _**Sure.**_

And finally Ritsu texted me back as well _**As I'm sure the others are going I might as well come as well.**_

O_**kay then that settles it. We'll all meet in the town center and go from there**_ I texted them all back and went into Sean's room "Yo Sean, its time to eat breakfast."I said shaking him

"Tell Sama-san and Mana-san to give me just ten more minutes and I'll come right down."he said groggily

"Sama-san and Mana-san aren't making breakfast. We are meeting light music club girls at the town center so we can eat at a café."

Sean turned towards me "Why? So you can flirt with Ritsu?"

I blushed "Thats not why I asked them to join us!"

"I'm not stupid Zen. I saw how you looked at Ritsu."

I blushed harder "Are you coming or not?"

"Yeah yeah but you better tell Holly about this because I'm sure she is still pissed at Ritsu."

"Tell me about it." I left Sean's room and entered Holly's "Hey you wanna go get some breakfast with the girls from the light music club?"

"If that Ritsu bitch is going then you can count me out."

"Oh come on, I'm sure after that head-lock you gave her she'll probably watch herself when you're around."

"I said you can count me out."she turned around and gave me a very angry look

"Alright alright. Sorry I asked."I left her room as Sean exited his and fully clothed

"Is she coming?"

"Do you think she is coming?"

Sean shook his head "Holly really is the drama queen isn't she?"

"I heard that!"

"Then you know its true!"I didn't realize it but Sean was actually trying to provoke Holly into going

"I am totally not a drama queen!"

"Then prove it and join us in having breakfast with the girls."

"Nice try Sean!"

* * *

><p>Sean and I sat on one of the benches as we waited for the girls to arrive *Why am I getting so excited that I'll get to see Ritsu again?* "Ze-kun! Sean-kun!" we were immediately engulfed in a hug and we both looked up at Yui "Hey Yui-chan, where are the others?"<p>

"Right behind me." she let go of us and the other three girls greeted us

"Where's Holly?" Mugi said looking around for her

"She didn't want to come." I pointed my head in the direction of Ritsu and Mugi seemed to of gotten what I meant "So since Sean and I here have no idea where a café would be would you girls mind escorting us to one?"

"Right this way sir!" Yui said putting her left hand into a salute and marching somewhere

*Okay...first she warms up to complete strangers and now she thinks she is a police officer? She is quite the weird one.*

"Uh Sean I recommend you slow down or you'll choke on your own food."

"Okay, mother." he rolled his eyes and began eating in slow motion

"Knock it off." I elbowed him and his fork slid across the table

"You two sound like you've known each other for a long time." Mio said with a slight giggle

"Well when you've known someone since kindergarten that kinda thing happens."

I lifted my coffee mug to lips and sipped some of it "So how did this light music club come together?"

"I started it all by myself!" Ritsu said pounding her chest

"No you forced me to join along with you but when you discovered that it was going to be disbanded you became the un-official president. And then Yui and Mugi joined as well." Mio said lightly punching Ritsu.

"Un-official president eh? so you're the one my pen pal was talking about when she said that a president kept forgetting her applications and whatnot."

Ritsu blushed in embarrassment "S-So?"

I chuckled "Just sorta funny."

I chuckled again and sipped more of my coffee.

* * *

><p>after a great breakfast at café we all headed home and surprisely Ritsu had to walk the same route as me and Sean. And being that Sean knows I sorta have a thing for Ritsu he slowed down and let us get in front of him *Oh great thanks a lot for leaving me here.* "So Ritsu, you got any brothers or sisters?"<p>

"Why are you asking me so many questions? Are my stalker assumptions actually coming true?"

"No they aren't. I'm just trying to strike up a conversation."

"Well if you must know I have one brother and that's it."

"Older or younger?"

"Younger. What about you?"

"Ah but alas I am an only child, tis kind of sad really since you don't have anyone to hang out with besides your friends and even then those friends aren't always available."

*Wow guess its a good thing I have the light music club to look forward to if I want to be with my friends.* "Must be pretty hard for you to not have any siblings."

"Well I make due with what I got. Though when I'm at home and one of my friends are busy I usually write to my pen pal and wait for her to respond the next day."

We reached Ritsu's house and she turned to look at me "Thanks for the breakfast Zen."

"Oh so we're friends now?"

"No!" she began to walk toward her house but stopped, turned around, and quickly hugged me before speed walking into her house.

*D-Did she just hug me?*

Sean came up from behind and made me bro fist him "Yeah nice once Zen."


	10. Zen gets in a love triangle

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own K-On! and I never will_

The entire way back home I couldn't stop thinking about Ritsu hugging me. It was so sudden and un-expected that I was at a loss for words "You've been pretty quiet Zen. Can't get Ritsu's hug of your mind?" Sean asked me with his cocky smile.

I oh so wanted to scream out in joy because I finally gained enough of her respect for her to accept me as a friend but something kept holding me back and I just stayed silent until we got home "Holly can I speak to you for a moment?"

"Sure Zen." I motioned for her to follow me and I took us both to the upstairs hallway

"Normally I wouldn't say something like this to you since I'd know you might get offended or something but today, Ritsu, Sean, and I all walked home together since Ritsu's house was on the way to ours." I took a deep breath and continued "Sean slowed down and let me and Ritsu get in front, so we talked for a bit until she got to her house and I asked "So were friends now?" and she screamed out no. But once she was halfway to her house and quickly turned around and hugged me."

"Wait, Ritsu did that?"

"Yes."

"And why are you telling me this?"

"I don't know, I just figured since you were a girl you'd probably know why she would do that."

Holly put her hand on my shoulder "Zen if I tried to explain a girl's mind to you it would just confuse you to no end and we'd have a vegetable on our hands. That and every girl's mind is different so what I think, Ritsu might think about the same thing completely different."

"Well thanks for clearing that up."

_Zen-kun?_

_Yes my sweet angel?_

_Why do you love me?_

_Because you are the most beautiful girl ever to walk this earth and not even Aphrodite can match your beauty._

Ritsu woke up from a nap she had taken and was in a bit of a cold sweat because of that dream *What is going though me head? Why do I keep thinking about Zen this way? And to think this all started three days ago when I had a long dream about him in Sawa-chan's class.*

She looked at her phone and went into her contacts. She highlighted Zen's name but quickly put the phone back where it was.

* * *

><p>The next day Sawako came into the classroom with another new student but he was actually from Japan "Class, this is Ithago Kyoko."<p>

All of the girls gasped in surprise after they heard his name *What is he some kind of celebrity? Sure doesn't seem like it.*

Kyoko sat behind me and I turned around to greet him "Hello there Kyoko-san."

"Piss off peasant."

*Piss of peasant? Well looks like we've got a high-class celebrity on my hands.* "Ben cazzo anche voi buddy."(Well fuck you too buddy in Italian)

Kyoko stared at me knowing that I probably said something bad to him but because it was in Italian he couldn't understand me.

*Just wish I could insult more but that's the only insult other than Japanese and American insults, that I know.*

Throughout the rest of Sawa-chan's lesson I swear I could feel Kyoko's eyes burning straight into my soul and from that point on I knew I had a rival. *Man it feels good to be an enemy to someone.*

* * *

><p>Before I could go to the light music club I had to drop something off at the guidance office for Sawa-chan and on the way there I saw Ritsu and Kyoko standing by the guidance office and talking like they were old friends *Don't think anything of it Zen. I'm sure it's just because she wants his autograph or something.* "Hi Ritsu-chan." I said waving to her<p>

"Yeah hi Zen. So anyway."

*Yeah hi Zen? I could of swore we became friends just two days ago.* I sighed silently *She probably to wrapped up in meeting that ass that she didn't want to talk to me.*

"Here ya go Moka-san." I gave the girl at the counter miss Sawako asked me to and walked out and to the light music club.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes after I came in and began my regular chit-chat with the girls and Sean, Ritsu came in with Kyoko and she was laughing like no other "Hey guys, Kyoko has asked me to join our band as our rhythm guitarist."<p>

"Rhythm guitarist? Why in world would we need another rhythm guitarist when that's Azusa's job?"

Ritsu was about to give me a dirty look by Kyoko stopped her and walked over to me "Look I think you and I got off on the wrong foot." he stuck his hand out "So how about we start anew? And become friends?"

With a bit of hesitation I took his hand and shook it but he tightened his grip and brought his face close to my ear "But Ritsu is mine and if I ever catch you near her I will fuck you up."

I smiled all cocky like and said "Well considering that I'm in the club as well I gotta be near her. Which leaves your earlier statement invalid."

Kyoko let go of my hand and I knew I had won this battle but I knew that there were going to be many to come.

_Ah love triangles how they are always so fun to write._

_Anyway expect some more MugixSean in the next chapter.  
><em>


	11. May the best man win the war

**Disclaimer**: _I do not own K-On! and I never will._

Mio and I were practicing one of her new songs while the rest of the girls were chatting with Kyoko "But what if we add love me love you here?"

Mio looked over my change and smiled "Thats actually pretty good." she added it to the lyrics.

I felt something hit my head and looked behind me to see what it was. It was a crumpled up piece of paper and when I looked towards the group chatting with Kyoko Sean winked at me, knowing that Sean had thrown a note at me I opened it and read it

**Kyoko is getting a bit to flirty with Ritsu and it looks like he's gone to far because she is sorta of pushing him away right now. But from what I've seen Kyoko will probably stop and give Ritsu some space before resuming the flirting.**

I looked back at my friend and gave him a wink back "What did the note say?" Mio asked in a whisper.

"Kyoko is getting to flirty with Ritsu and she's pushing him away."

"Talk about pervert."

"Tell me about it. Anyway let's not worry about that right now and get back to writing this song."

Sean's POV

"I think drummers are the best part of the band because they keep the rhythm of the song."

"Stop it Kyoko." Ritsu said pushing him away slightly

*Man this guy is an asshole.* I ripped out a page from my notebook and wrote a note to Zen on it *I need to warn Zen about this otherwise he'll kill me if he ever found out I kept this from him.* I crumpled up the paper and threw it at him. Zen look at the group probably thinking it was Kyoko but I winked at him and he knew I had thrown it at him.

*Though there is one thing I wonder about Kyoko. If all the girls in the school are swooning over him, why isn't Mugi doing so as well?* Since I was quite curious as to why I tapped Mugi on the shoulder and whispered in her ear "Hey Mugi why aren't you swooning over Kyoko like all the other girls are?"

"I know I may sound like a hypocrite when I say this but I hate snotty rich people like Kyoko. That and he keeps flirting with Ritsu which pisses me off."

"You too huh? Guess I'm not the only one." I looked at Zen helping Mio with her new song *On one hand friendship is saying to help Zen out by teaching this guy a lesson in how to treat a girl. But on the other hand my common sense is saying that I shouldn't intervene unless I want hell to pay from Zen.*

"I personally want to see this guy get the snot kicked out of him but from what I've seen of Zen it won't do something like that would he?"

*Zen might not but I would without hesitation.* "Don't you worry Mugi, I'll teach this guy a lesson even if it means breaking my friendship with Zen."

Zen's POV

"No no no It makes me want to run and hide should go here since it makes more sense."

"Hmm but wouldn't it make more sense to be here as well?"

"Yeah but it just doesn't fit in there."

Mio finally gave up and put the lyric where I had suggested "Now should we put Ritsu's drum solo here or here?"

"Here." I was tapped on the shoulder and I turned around to see Sean standing there "What Sean? Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Talk in English."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want Kyoko or the girls to hear us. Zen, I already know what your're going to say before I even say this but, I want to ask your permission to kick Kyoko's butt."

"Sean you have no idea how much I want the same thing but I forbid you to even touch Kyoko."

"Okay I won't if you give me a good reason why I shouldn't, I mean look at him Zen. Everything about him screams beat me up and you know that without his bodyguards he's a pussy."

"No Sean and if you ever touch him I will never talk to you again."

Sean's POV

*Well looks like asking politely didn't work so looks like I gotta go to plan B.* I waited until school was over and I followed Kyoko outside "Hey Kyoko!"

He turned around to face me "What?"

I gave him a cocky smile and sucker punched him in the stomach which made him kneel over in pain.

"Thats what."

He slowly got up and was laughing in between breaths as he did "You have no idea how big of a mistake you just made."

"Ha like I'd be afraid of a puny celebrity like you."

He rushed at me and I just barely dodged his attack but he immediately turned around and got me in a headlock "Let me guess, That Zen idiot put you up to this."

"Actually no I just don't like you and I wanted to teach you a lesson." I elbowed his stomach and he let me go "You really should stop talking." I kicked him in the stomach

"Oh I haven't even begun to fight."

"You've been fighting? Looks like you're just getting your ass kicked right now."

He grinned and mule kicked me in the shin which made me fall over "Now I'll show you how I really fight." He picked me up and lifted me above his head "Oh and I heard what you said about me being a pussy." he brought my back down on his knee "And I don't take to kindly to someone like you saying that."

Zen's POV

*Where is Sean? Normally he'd be waiting for me by our class room but I didn't see him when I got here...Could he of? No no Sean wouldn't go against my warning because he'd never betray me like that...I want to find out." I walked around the school looking for any sign of Sean *Maybe he went outside and is on the way home trying to scare.* I chuckled at the thought, remembering all the times he had done that back in America.

Upon walking outside I discovered Sean getting his ass kicked by Kyoko. I wanted to belive that Kyoko had started the fight but somehow I knew it was Sean who provoked the fight but I wasn't going to let Sean get his ass kicked by him so I ran over to Kyoko and clotheslined him.

"Two against one and Zen being that two? Just wait until Ritsu hears about this."

"She won't hear a thing." as I fought Kyoko I also thought about how many times I had to save Sean whenever he got in a fight. Yeah Sean could hold his own pretty well but sometimes he picked a fight that was too much for him and I had to help him. Of course those times I was fighting because I was worried about him and I just wanted to get him back home safely

Sean's POV

*Fuck I didn't want Zen to see this...This isn't like the other times where he had fought people so he could get me back home.* I quickly got up and gave the final blow to Kyoko since Zen had already weakened him "You know he's going to tell Ritsu about this."

Zen punched me in the face but I guess I can't blame him because I did just screw up his chance at dating Ritsu. "What the fuck were you thinking Sean? And even after I told you not to touch him?"

"Look I know what I did but I did to tea-"

"Teach him a lesson? I could have done that without fighting but now he is going to tell Ritsu about this and my chances with her will be gone."

Kyoko was getting up and I was about to strike him down again but Zen stopped me "Don't touch him." he stuck a hand out for Kyoko and pulled him up.

"I heard what you two were talking about and I decided I won't tell Ritsu about our little encounter."

Zen's POV

"Wait you won't tell Ritsu? But I beat you up so shouldn't you tell her to make her not want me?"

Kyoko laughed "I see you still haven't found out who I am."

We both looked at him with curiosity "Are you going to tell us?"

"Well while I'm most famous for my guitar skills in the band, Never rest easy, I also was a famous wrestler. Even traveling to America and becoming even more famous."

"But how does that have anything to do with you not telling Ritsu about our encounter?"

Kyoko laughed again "Well not only did I become famous in America, I also have a ten and o record there."

"So I'm your only loss?"

"Thats right and because of this let's stop all the fighting and just have a clean fight for Ritsu's love." Just like he had done earlier he stuck his hand out "And don't worry I'm a man of my word."

This time I didn't hesitate to shake his hand "May the best man win."


	12. The outing

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own K-On! and I never will_

I woke up breathing heavily and sweating *M-My dreams about Ritsu are be coming longer and longer. I can't take it anymore, each day I know she isn't mine the more I crave her to be. Kyoko must not win lest I forever lose Ritsu.*

I looked at my clock *Great its only four thirty and I'm wide awake.*

Burrrrr! Burrrrrrr!

*Hmm? why is my phone going off at this hour?* I picked up the phone *Ah I got a text from Mio but it says she texted me at five nineteen.* I opened up the message and read it.

Zen can you please meet me at the cafe today? There's something I need to talk to you about

I sighed *I'll see if she will meet me right now since I'm wide awake and probably won't get back to asleep anytime soon.* I texted her back and told her to meet me at my house.

A few minutes passed and I got a text back from Mio.

Zen do you have any idea what time it is? But because this is important I'll come over now.

*I should meet her outside so Sama-san and Mana-san don't hear us.*

I snuck downstairs and went outside. Surprisingly Mio was just about to knock on the door before I opened it "How'd you get here so fast?"

"I'm staying over at Ritsu's house so it wasn't that far of a walk."

"Ah well come in but be quiet since my friends and foster parents are still sleeping and I'd rather not wake them."

Mio nodded and followed me inside but stopped as she entered the door "Where are the guest slippers?"

"Hmm? Oh you won't need them since I'm sure Mana-san won't realize anyone was here."

She was still hesitant to move so I had to pull her inside "Now what is this important thing you wanted to tell me about?"

Mio sighed and I could tell this was going to be something big "Its about Ritsu, she says shes been having these dreams about someone but whenever I ask her who she just says no one and changes the subject. Not only that but I've been sleeping over at her house a lot lately and I've noticed that when she wakes up from these dreams shes breathing heavily and shes sweating."

*T-Thats the same thing thats been happening to me!*

"Zen I'm worried about her and I think that Kyoko is just going to make it worst."

"Well what can I do? Kyoko is a celebrity so what girl wouldn't want to date him?"

Mio shook her hand "Shes not like that and while yes she may like being hit on by a celebrity, Ritsu would never fall for someone like him. You've seen how he acted around her."

"You mean being all clinging and his constant flirting with her?"

"Yes."

I sighed and looked away from Mio "I know I probably shouldn't tell you this but Kyoko and I are in a war for Ritsu's love and before you came I honestly thought I would lose to him." I look ed back at her "But now that you've told me shes been having dreams that I think mat be similar to the ones I've been having, I think I have a chance now."

"D-D-Do you really care about Ritsu that much?"

"Yes, I'd do anything just to have her be mine."

"Z-Zen..." Mio nodded and placed her hand on my shoulder "I have a feeling you'll win." she left and returned back to Ritsu's house

*I hope her feeling is right.*

Brang! Brang!

I pushed the off button on my alarm and immediately got dressed for school *If I'm going to win Ritsu's love I'll need to spend that right amount of time with her.*

Of course before I left I eat some breakfast mainly to wait for Ritsu to get ready so I can meet her on the way to school "Thanks for the breakfast Mana-san!" I ran out the door but slowed down to a walk once I was outside.

"Well might as well head on out." Ritsu exited her house and started towards the school "Hey Ritsu! Wait up!" she turned around to see Zen running up to her.

"Hey Ritsu, mind if I walk to school with ya?"

"No I don't mind."

*Yes! Step one to winning Ritsu's love is a go.* "So did you sleep well?"

"Sorta but there was a dream that woke me up." she blushed because she was walking with Zen and it was a dream about him that woke her up

*I'd know that blush anywhere.* "Was it a nightmare?"

"N-No! Anyway did you sleep well as well?"

"Yep, so whats been going on with you?"

"Not much really, but I did go see that new horror movie with Kyoko."

*S-S-She did what!*

"But he was being way to touchy and I was rather annoyed at him the whole movie."

*Whew! Thank god for Kyoko's obsessive touching.*

"Tis such a bad quality to be to touchy. Maybe its just because he's a celebrity so he thinks he has the power to do whatever he pleases."

"Personally I could care less if he was a celebrity, I just wish he wasn't so touchy and flirty. Its not like I don't mind the flirting but he does it way to much and thats what annoys me."

*S-S-Should I try flirting with her? No no I think I have a better chance if I don't try to force her to love me.*

"Once again tis such a bad quality."

*But maybe I could follow in Kyoko's wake and ask her out on a date but I'll call it a friends outing just to be safe.*

"Hey Ritsu what would you say about hanging out later after school?"

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

"No no not like that. Like two friends just hanging out and having fun."

"Good because I'd rather not have a repeat of the date I had with Kyoko."

*Damn, Now I gotta hold back on turning it into a date.* We arrived at the school and walked into the classroom together.

"You'll never guess what I was able to do yesterday." Kyoko whispered in my ear once I sat down.

"You went to see a movie with Ritsu."

"H-How did you know that?"

"She told me and since its my turn to go out with her you gotta back off today."

"Don't worry I'm a man of my word so I'll back off today."

I waited for Ritsu outside the school and once she came I smiled at her "Hello Ritsu."

"Hey Zen, so where are we going?"

"I don't know just thought we would walk around town and go from there."

"That sounds nice."

We walked to the town center and went inside a book store because Ritsu wanted to pick up some new manga

"What exactly is manga?" I asked as I had never read one before

"Well its like you're comic books expect ours can get a little violent or sexual depending on what kind you pick."

"Hmm interesting, mind if I read some of yours sometime?"

"I don't see why not."

She walked up to the clerk and paid for the mangas and as we left I spotted a gaming store *Would you looky there, it seems they have a gaming store here as well.* I was about to suggest if we could go in there but I remembered that Sama-san and Mana-san don't have a gaming console in the house so it'd be useless if I did buy something.

From there on we visited many stores ranging from music stores to even a weird store that had either recreations or actually set pieces from different movies.

"You're really sure that Mio would like that movie?" I asked since Ritsu had bought a very bloody horror movie.

"Like it? She'll love it!"

I looked Ritsu and shook my head "You know, one of these days Mio is going to get you back for all the times you've scared her."

We stood in silence for a bit and out of no where Ritsu hugs me again but this time it wasn't just a quick hug. I could feel the emotion behind it and I wanted to return the hug but for some reason I held back.

"Thanks for that Zen. It was fun."

"Well I tried."

"See ya tomorrow Zen." Ritsu waved goodbye and walked inside her house.

*Again she hugged me.*

And that hug was the only thing I could think about the rest of my way home.


	13. Their first kiss

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own K-On! and I never will_

"Zen...Zen...Zen!"

I was awoke by Miss Sawako yelling at me "The board Zen?"

I looked at the board and it had a math problem on it _God, why me? I can't even think straight because the thought of Ritsu putting so much emotion into that hug kept me up all night._"Uhhh eight?"

She looked at me and shook her head "If you'd actually pay attention you would notice that it's actually nine."

I slapped my cheek in an effort to wake myself up but that can only do so much _I'm still amazed at how a simple hug can keep me up for hours on end and when I do get to sleep its only for an hour._

I let my eyes wander over towards Ritsu and smiled once I saw her beauty _Surely I'll win her heart, I mean I haven't heard Kyoko brag about kissing Ritsu or hugging her. That and like she said, he is a bit to touchy and flirty with her._

I focused my eyes back on the board and listened to the rest of Miss Sawako's lesson.

* * *

><p>"So Ritsu, what happened on your date with Kyoko?" Mio asked wanting to know since, and all she would never admit it, she had a crush on Kyoko and wanted to know more about it.<p>

K_inda makes me wish I could call our outings, dates._

"Well all I can say is that he nearly pissed me off to no end."

"Hmm? What did he do?"

"Well he took me out to dinner."

_And yet all I do is just walk around town_

"And it was going great until he walked home and once we were right up to my door I thanked him for the meal and was about to go inside but he twirled me around and tried to kiss me."

_What! That little fucktard! We shook on no dirty tricks!_

"Thank god for giving men testes or he would have kissed me."

_Hopefully this is the first and last time I ever say this but thank god for testes_

"The nerve of him. He'll be lucky if I even decided to give him another chance."

"What about Zen?" Holly said giving Ritsu a very devilish look

Really Holly? Must you get into this?

"Zen?"

She looked at me with a slight blush and I returned the blush

"Well he's just a friend."

"That blush you both have says otherwise."

Ritsu noticed everyone staring at her and she just had to get out or she thought she would die from the embarrassment.

"Great, look what you did Holly."

"What? Don't you have feelings for her to Zen?"

"The rumors are true." I walked over to the door and turned my head slightly "You are a major bitch." I opened the door and I saw Ritsu on the floor crying Heres where my sappy side comes out and hopefully its enough. I sat down beside her "Whats wrong Ritsu?"

"The Stress! Thats what wrong!"

"Well what kind of stress?"

"Kyoko for one and Holly for another. Yes, I'm a tomboy but that doesn't mean I don't have girlish feelings and this isn't the first time Holly has asked me that."

"What do you mean this isn't the first time she has asked you that?"

"Since Sunday she has constantly asked me about you and before I was just taking it and calling you a friend b-b-but." she stared into my eyes and immediately locked her lips with mine.

I'll admit I was taken aback when she did so but I quickly got used to it and returned the kiss.

We stayed like this for a couple of minutes and I even heard Ritsu moan a little but all good things come to an end and we parted lips "Actions are stronger than words right?" Ritsu asked with a giggle

"You can say that again."

She gave me quick peck on the lips "But for now let's just keep our kiss a secret."

"You don't have to tell me twice." I got myself up and helped her up as well "But should we tell them?"

Ritsu giggled again "You just leave that to me."

I opened the door for her and we walked back inside "You never did answer my question Ritsu." Holly asked once more

"Like I said before, he's just a friend and nothing but a friend." but if they could see under the table that would see that we are by no one means just friends.

_I'm so sorry for making you guys wait but life got to me and I had no time to write anything_

_But alas this story is almost coming to an end but don't fret just yet, because I'm planning making a sequel to this and I'm even gonna do a little side story that focuses more on the MugixSean.(that will also have events that tie in with I've finally met the love of my life) so keep an eye out for those two.  
><em>


	14. Final

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own K-On! and I never will_

**_RitsuxPiano: _**_Sorry you thought that was rushed but I'm kinda of running out of ideas for this story(don't worry I've got a bunch of ideas for the sequel) but Ritsu actually was crying the entire time but after Zen and her kissed she stopped._

I was at Ritsu's house so I could meet her parents and brother. I found her parents and brother to be quite a good fit for Ritsu.

"How did you two lovebirds meet?" asked Ritsu's father

Ritsu blushed from her father calling us lovebirds so I stepped in to explain "Well it started when my school back in America announced that Sakuragaoka High was allowing three students of any gender to attend there and once I heard that I immediately jumped at the chance to go. Of course you can obviously see that I won since I wouldn't be here with your beautiful daughter if I didn't." My comment about her being beautiful made her blush harder and her brother snicker "First it started out with Ritsu hating me and calling my friends and I names but that all changed when Kyoko came into the picture."

"Kyoko? The famous guitarist?" asked her mother

"Thats the one." I resumed telling them the rest of the story and once I was finished Ritsu kissed me on the cheek and said thanks into my ear. I just smiled at her and looked back towards her parents "Anymore questions?"

"I think you answered most of them with your story Zen-san."

Zen-san? I like that, has a nice ring to it.

"So does this mean Ritsu will actually be a girl for once?" Satoshi was quickly punched in the arm when he said and I laughed at his comment in my head.

"Well that's what makes her special Satoshi since not many girls are like Ritsu."

"Maybe I should move to America and get an American girl to be my girlfriend."

I laughed and started speaking in English "Well before you can even attempt to do that you gotta learn how to speak English."

Satoshi just stared at me with a confused look and I started laughing again "In time Satoshi, in time."

I looked at my watch and discovered it was getting late "Would you guys mind if Ritsu stayed at my house for the night?"

I expected them to say no since we just started dating but they actually said yes "As long as you bring her back they next day."

"Don't worry Tainaka-san, I'll give her back." I stood up, took Ritsu's hand in mine and led us both out the door.

"Thanks again for bailing me out on having to tell the story." Ritsu said as she laid her on my shoulder.

"No problem Ritsu." I looked at her and smiled once more because I was still amazed at her beauty.

* * *

><p>We reached my house and I was immediately greeted with both Sean and Mugi making out in front of the door "Uh Sean? Since when did you and Mugi become a couple?"<p>

They both jumped after hearing my voice and Sean blushed hard "Well Retro never let us develop our relationship and mainly focused on Ritsu and you so when I wasn't mentioned, I slowly built up our relationship. The good thing is that I got him to write a side story explaining how we got to dating."

I stared at him in confusion "Uh who is Retro?"

Sean chuckled "Never mind." he turned to look at Mugi "See you tomorrow?"

Mugi kissed him again "See you tomorrow." she waved goodbye and the three of us walked inside.

"Here Ritsu, you can sleep on my bed and I'll just sleep on the floor." I told her after we reached my room.

Ritsu embraced me in a hug "You don't have to sleep on the floor. We both know that we aren't ready for sexual relations so if that's what you're afraid of you shouldn't be."

"A-Are you sure?"

Ritsu smiled at me "Sure as can be."

While hesitant at first I warmed up to the idea and agreed to sleep on my bed with her by my side.

"Zen-kun?"

"Yes my sweet angel?"

"Do you think we'll be together forever?"

"I don't think, I know." I kissed her forehead and fell asleep.

_Fourth wall breakage? In this story? Is that even possible?_

_Well guys this is the end but like I said I got a side story and another sequel to this story that will introduce a couple new characters and something else but I wanna keep you guys in the dark about that so until then. Retro out._


End file.
